On the Sea
by altarenelcielo
Summary: Willow has wanted Oz back, and Oz has always wanted Willow to be
1. Chapter 1

Title:  On the Sea  
  
Author: Mana - Anislayerx@aol.com  
  
Summary:  Willow has wanted Oz back, and Oz has always wanted Willow to be  
  
happy.  But what if Willow is happier without him?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback:  Feedback much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: Willow and Oz belong to each other.  
  
Named for ANOTHER Vertical Horizon song, On the Sea.  You can look up stones and their meanings here:  
  
http://www.brightnewdawn.com/private/crystal_cavern.htm  
  
Dedication:  "Now is no that time, I guess." To Oz and Willow.  
  
Distribution:  OZMIA, go ahead.  Anyone else, ask first.  
  
Author's Notes:  If anyone has ANY Oz angst stories, send them my way.  My site is in need of more Oz angst stories at  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/tv/onceinbluemoon/index.html  
  
~*Part 1*~  
  
Thoughts in * *.  
  
November 14, 1999  
  
Willow stood in her boyfriend's room, leaning against the wall, crying.  Outside she could hear his van's engine start, then cut off. She had a renewal of hope, and she held in her crying and sorrow for the hope that he was coming back.  Her world exploded when she realized he really was leaving, when the van started again, and she could hear it leaving down the road.  
  
She slowly took a look around his room.  Everything reminded her of him, and events they had shared.  Pictures of when they had gone to the beach with Cordelia and Xander almost a year ago.  A ticket from their first date to the movies.  A guitar pick.  
  
She had to escape she had to get out of there.  Too many memories were exploding in her head, and pain came with them.  She fell to her knees crying on his bed.  She took a deep breath, and inhaled the scent of Oz.  It just made her cry harder.  Willow quickly got up and ran, she opened the door and ran down the stairs.  She had to get out of there.  A thought replayed over and over in her head.  *I love him, and now he's gone.  I love him and now he's gone.  I love him and now he's gone...*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
December 11, 1999  
  
Oz sat on a bench and finished off his lunch for the day.  He threw the rest in the garbage can.  He wasn't very hungry.  It was two weeks before Christmas, and instead of being with Willow, he was in Tibet.  Even though he wasn't with her physically, his mind was all Willow.  All his thoughts today had been going to Willow.  
  
Oz walked down the street of the market place.  He eyed the little stores, and stopped at a stand with beautiful hand woven fabric. *Willow would love that.*  He pointed and asked the woman 'how much', and was surprised when she answered in broken English. She gave an outrageous price, and Oz shook his head.  
  
He started to turn around, when the woman grabbed his arm.  "Trade?"  She asked.  
  
Oz stopped.  "For what?"  
  
"Record?  Like this?"  She pointed to an old rock and roll record.  
  
Oz smiled.  "Sure.  I'll be back later."  The woman nodded.  *I knew that Radiohead record would come in handy.*  
  
Oz continued down the road taking in the different products in the market.  It had been almost two weeks since he had settled in, and sent for his stuff from Devon.  He hoped Willow was doing okay, and he hadn't hurt her more when his stuff suddenly disappeared.  
  
A voice interrupted his thoughts as he continued walking along.  "Sir?"  He turned to see a woman behind a table of herbs and a fire.  "Burn an herb for a friend, relative?"  
  
Oz shook his head.  "No, thank you."  He turned around and continued walking.  
  
"For a girlfriend far away?"  
  
Oz stopped in midstep and turned around and walked up to the table.  The woman smiled warmly and mischievously.  "My name is Aradia."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"For you?  Free."  Oz couldn't believe it.  "What do you want for your lady friend?  Love?"  
  
Oz said the first thing that came to mind.  "Happiness.  I just want her to be happy."  
  
The woman nodded.  She handed him an herb.  "Cypress."  Then she handed him a stone.  "Bloodstone, you keep, after throw herb into fire."  (Author's Note:  Cypress is for happiness, or peace.  But bloodstone isn't.  So, what is it for then?  Look it up.  Link to look it up, available in disclaimer above.  Pay attention to 5th paragraph.)  
  
She grabbed his hand and covered it with hers.  "Close your eyes."  Oz looked into her eyes and swore he saw stars of knowledge in them.  He slowly closed them.  "Now see her face."  Oz imagined Willow and all his love for her.  "Now open eyes and throw herb into fire."  
  
Oz tossed the herb, and it landed right in the middle.  A puff of yellow smoke exploded out.  Everyone in the market place turned to look, and then hid away.  Oz looked back at the woman, Aradia, and she was gone.  
  
******  
  
Elsewhere, in Sunnydale, Willow sits on the floor of a soda room.  Tara grabs Willow's hand and they interlock fingers.  The soda machine spins and blocks the door.  They look into each other's eyes.  Willow has a feeling.  A feeling she had missed since Oz left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
March 20, 2000  
  
Oz started the car and drove, trying to get as far away as he could.  He looked at the bloodstone still on his dashboard from the day he got it.  He couldn't bear to look at it.  Willow was happy, it had done what he wanted.  He stared through the car window at the road in front of him.  All he saw was the world like paintings, just images going by.  A tear rolled down his cheek.  A tear of loneliness and abandonment.  She wanted someone else.  And at that moment he realized two things were true still.  He still  
  
wanted her to be happy.  But he needed her.  Nothing else mattered. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*Part 2*~  
  
March 19, 2001  
  
Oz opened the door to his apartment, went in, and locked the door.  He threw the keys on the floor next to the lamp table.  He  
  
quickly shrugged out of his work uniform, until he was down to his boxers, and threw it to the floor along with his keys.  
  
He went into his room, and grabbed a clean shirt from the bed, and went back to the living room.  He glanced at the clock.  1 AM  
  
Oz groaned.  God, he was so tired.  He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, took a long sip, and set the empty bottle on the lamp  
  
table.  He laid down on the couch, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Willow grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her along smiling.  She closed the door to Tara's room.  They kissed sweetly, and Willow  
  
smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?  With this?"  
  
Tara nodded.  "A...a bit nervous."  
  
Willow pulled Tara to sit on the bed beside her.  "It'll be okay.  I love you."  She started tracing circles on Tara's hand.  
  
Tara whispered.  "I love you, too."  She took the initiative and moved forward and they kissed.  Willow and Tara moved backwards  
  
onto the bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
March 20, 2001  
  
Oz slowly opened his eyes to the light pouring in through the window.  He blinked, as he got up and swayed.  He had a killer  
  
headache.  He stumbled along to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water, and an aspirin.  
  
He glanced at the clock beside the couch, as he put the cup in the sink.  Instead he spotted the framed picture he kept of Willow  
  
and himself.  *Exactly a year...*  He went over and pushed the frame to the ground and out of sight.  *Maybe I can get some more  
  
sleep in.*  He laid back down on the couch, and tried to will himself back to painless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*Part 3*~  
  
March 20, 2001  
  
Oz was awakened at the sound of the door to his apartment being pounded on.  
  
"I'm coming!"  He opened the door and found one of his coworkers at the door.  
  
"Hi.  I thought I'd come by, and...  Are you working today?"  He shook his head.  "You want to go out for lunch?"  
  
Oz sighed.  "Solace... I can't..."  
  
She interrupted.  "Why not?  You don't have a girlfriend... Do you?"  
  
Oz shook his head.  "No."  
  
"Then come on..."  She grabbed his hand, and Oz felt something he hadn't felt in over a year.  "Please?"  
  
Oz nodded.  "Okay."  He opened the door and let her in.  "Wait here."  
  
He grabbed his uniform, and keys from the floor and made his way to his room, and bathroom.  Solace took the opportunity to look  
  
around.  She spotted the beer bottle on the table, and then noticed that seven more were in the trash can.  
  
*I didn't know he drank.*  She thought to herself.  *He seems so nice, really quiet.*  She smiled to herself.  *And such a cutie.*  
  
She continued looking around, and noticed everything was clean and in its place.  Unusual for a guy.  
  
Ten minutes later Oz was ready.  "So, where do you want to go?"  She asked him.  
  
Oz thought for a moment.  "Wherever you want."  It was time for him to get on with his life.  
  
******  
  
Solace took a sip of her soda.  "So..."  What could she say?  "Where did you live before here?"  
  
"Uh...  Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh!  I know that town.  Isn't that the town, that mysteriously went quiet two Christmas' ago?"  
  
Oz shrugged.  "I guess so.  I'm not sure.  I wasn't there at that time."  
  
"Oh.  Where were you?"  
  
Oz went silent.  "Traveling."  
  
Solace decided not to question him any further.  It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.  "Ready to go?"  
  
Oz noticed he was alienating her.  But he just couldn't tell her, yet.  "Actually, you want to go watch a movie?"  
  
She smiled.  "Sure."  She grabbed his hand, and they both went together.  
  
******  
  
They stood together, at Oz's front door.  "So, I had a great night.  How about you?"  
  
Oz nodded.  "It was good.  I want to thank you for it.  For getting me out.  I had fun."  
  
She smiled.  "That's great.  Do you want to...again tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I guess that's it.  I'll call you tomorrow.  Thanks for going out with me, Oz."  She walked down the hall, and turned around the  
  
corner.  
  
Oz felt happy.  For once, in a long while.  He thought he had found someone else.  Someone not Willow. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*Part 4*~  
  
March 20, 2001  
  
Evening  
  
Oz closed the door as he watched Solace walk down the hall.  He was floating on cloud nine.  He hadn't been this excited about a  
  
girl since, Willow.  Solace was great.  It was a chance to start over with someone, to not let the things that went wrong with Willow,  
  
happen again.  
  
Oz looked at the fridge, then at the couch.  *No, not anymore.*  He walked to the back of the apartment and his bedroom.  Oz  
  
wasn't going to sleep on the couch anymore.  
  
******  
  
March 20, 2001  
  
Morning  
  
Willow woke up and looked over at Tara soundly sleeping.  It reminded her of when she used to watch Oz sleep, and he used to  
  
watch her.  He had always slept with his arms around her, holding her close.  Afraid to let go, in case she might leave him.  *And I  
  
did.*  Willow suddenly felt sad.  *I was his world, and I left him when he tried to make everything better...for us.*  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Willow suddenly came back to reality.  "I...About you sleeping."  She lied.  "You looked so cute."  
  
Tara smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.  Willow went with the flow, but thoughts of Oz were on the back of her mind.  *What is wrong  
  
with me?  I'm with Tara now.*  Then she suddenly realized.  Everything felt different.  She had been with Tara for a year, and she still  
  
had the same feelings for her, that she had when she met her.  Nothing had changed.  But last night had opened something, last  
  
night had made her mind clearer.  Something was definitely different between Tara...and Oz.  
  
"Willow?  I...I need to tell you something."  Willow looked her in the eyes.  "I'm going to be gone for a couple weeks.  I'm going to  
  
this Wicca camp for spring break.  I signed up for it last year."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Three weeks."  Willow nodded.  "So, you don't mind?"  
  
Willow shook her head.  "No, go.  Show them how it's done..."  Willow instantly regretted those words, as they brought her back to  
  
Oz, and their last night. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*Part 5*~  
  
Three Months Later  
  
June 25, 2001  
  
Oz and Solace sat together on the beach looking out at the water.  Oz was happy, happier then he had been the first month she had  
  
known him.  She could sense it.  Their relationship was moving on so many levels.  
  
Oz was finally moving along, and he knew it.  He was moving past Willow.  As much as he hated to admit it, she was becoming a  
  
thing of the past.  There was differences between Willow and Solace, and he loved them both.  But with Willow it seemed like their  
  
relationship was written in the stars, but she didn't want him, and now it was over.  Their relationship was moving so much faster  
  
than his and Willow's had ever done.  And he wasn't sure if all those things made it better or worse.  
  
She nudged him in the shoulder.  "Oz?  What are you thinking about?"  
  
Oz turned to look at her with a smile on his face.  "Our relationship.  You."  
  
She smiled playfully.  "And how is it?  Do you like it?"  
  
Oz nodded.  "Yeah."  He leaned over and they kissed sweetly.  Oz's hand brushed her stomach, and she laughed against his lips.  
  
Oz pulled back.  "What?"  
  
"That tickles."  Oz smiled, and reached for her stomach again, but she squirmed out of the way.  She jumped up.  "You'll have to  
  
catch me first!"  She yelled as she ran down the beach.  
  
Oz stood up.  "You know I'll get you."  
  
He took off running after her down the beach.  After a couple of minutes she tired down, and Oz caught up.  
  
"Okay.  I give up."  She lifted her hands up, so her stomach was visible below her shirt.  "Go ahead."  
  
Oz looked at her stomach, then looked at her face.  He looked her in the eyes.  All of a sudden, everything became clear.  For both  
  
of them.  They both stepped forward, and lips met lips.  Solace pulled him to the sand with her, and Oz didn't oblige.  Lips were on  
  
lips.  His hands were on her back...everywhere.  They were lost in the moment.  
  
Suddenly, Oz felt different.  Out of mind, out of body.  Then, he realized it was night, it was also a full moon.  What if he was wolfing  
  
out?  He had to stop, he had to get away from her.  He couldn't hurt her, like he had hurt Willow.  
  
Oz pulled away.  "What...What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I have to go.  I can't..."  
  
Solace looked at him upset.  "Is it me?"  
  
Oz was quick to reply.  "No."  
  
"Is it your old girlfriend?"  
  
"No.  It's me...   I just can't...not now."  
  
He stood up and took off.  Why did it always have to curse him?  Everywhere he went.  
  
He could hear Solace running after him.  "Oz!  Wait!"  
  
He stopped.  "I need you to leave me alone.  I'm dangerous.  I can't..."  
  
She shook her head an interrupted him.  "I won't.  That may have worked on your old girlfriend.  But I won't let you do this alone.  
  
You need help, and I will help you.  You just have to tell me what's wrong.  Please?"  Her voice broke.  "Oz...  I love you.  I don't  
  
want to lose you."  
  
She stepped up and wrapped her arms around him.  Oz laid on her shoulder.  He needed someone. 


	6. Chapter 6

~*Part 6*~  
  
A Week Earlier - than the last part, ;)  
  
June 18, 2001  
  
Willow slowly knocked on Tara's door.  She had to do this.  She couldn't take it much longer.  
  
"Willow.  It's great to see you."  
  
Willow stepped in, and they hugged.  Then, Willow broke the silence.  "Tara...  We need to talk."  
  
Tara's face quickly went sad.  "Okay.  A-about what?"  
  
Willow sighed.  "Tara... I...I'm sorry.  But I want to break up."  
  
"You still think about him...don't you?"  
  
Willow nodded.  "I'm sorry.  But our relationship just isn't what I thought it was.  I do love you.  But I've found out that I'm not in love  
  
with you.  Do you understand?"  
  
Tara nodded.  "Yeah."  Tears fell down her cheeks.  "I understand."  
  
"Tara, I'm so sorry.  I'm sorry that I've led you on for so long.  I wasn't sure myself what I wanted.  We can still be friends, right?"  
  
"I'm glad you've realized it.  I saw it a long time ago, but I just...  I love you, and I knew you would find out on your own."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to find Oz."  
  
******  
  
When Buffy came home, Willow was already packing.  
  
"Willow?  Where are you going?"  
  
She didn't even look up.  "I'm going to find Oz."  
  
"How..."  
  
"I broke up with Tara.  And I called Devon.  He says Oz has been living in LA"  
  
"Wait... Slow down.  Why did you break up with Tara?"  
  
"I... I still love Oz.  I love Tara, too.  But I've realized it's not the same.  I love Tara...like I love you.  I just needed to realize that.  I  
  
needed time."  
  
Buffy nodded.  "So, now you're going to find Oz?  What if he's already moved on?"  
  
Willow looked her in the eyes.  "I don't know." 


	7. Chapter 7

~*Part 7*~  
  
A week after Willow leaves Sunnydale.  
  
June 25, 2001  
  
"So, this is her?"  Solace asked as she looked at a picture of Oz and a pretty red head.  "This is Willow?"  Oz nodded.  "You guys  
  
look so much in love."  
  
Oz could feel his heart breaking all over again.  "Yeah."  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
Oz sighed.  He was going to have to tell her sooner or later.  "From the beginning?"  
  
Solace smiled.  "Preferably."  
  
Oz nodded.  *It's going to be a long night.*  
  
******  
  
"So...  So, you're a werewolf?"  It was hard to believe.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Listen.  If you want to break up, or want me to leave you alone.  I...I can do that."  
  
Solace looked at him confused.  "This doesn't change anything.  I wanted to know about your life.  I want to be able to help you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome.  But Oz, what happened with you and Willow.  It wasn't your fault.  You loved her, and if you hadn't been a  
  
werewolf, I know it would have never happened between you and Veruca.  You said yourself you couldn't stop.  That doesn't sound  
  
like you were in control.  It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I wish I could believe that."  
  
Solace looked at him sadly, and placed her hand on top of his.  "It's true."  Then, she kissed him slowly on the lips, and pulled  
  
back.  "I love you, and I'm not worried.  I know you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I know."  
  
Oz suddenly felt like the shy one in the relationship.  "And I want to show you how much..."  
  
Solace stopped and shook her head.  "Oz, you don't have to.  I understand.  I'm ready, but I don't want to push you into anything.  
  
You still need time."  
  
"I'm done with time.  I'm ready, and you're ready."  
  
******  
  
Oz woke up in his bed to a banging on his front door.  Someone was sleeping next to him.  He slowly got out of bed, grabbed his  
  
pants, and put them on.  He opened the door, and was shocked.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Oz."  Willow hugged him.  "I'm glad I found you."  
  
Then, she froze and looked behind him.  Oz turned around and saw Solace.  She was wearing his boxers and his T-shirt.  
  
"Oh my god.  I'm...I'm sorry."  She realized what this meant.  Willow turned around, and ran back down the hall.  
  
Oz turned to look at Solace and then ran after Willow.  He caught up to her in the lobby, and grabbed her by the arm.  "Willow,  
  
wait."  
  
Willow pulled out of his grasp, and turned around.  She had tears running down her face.  "How could I have been so stupid?"  She  
  
thought to herself.  
  
"Willow?  What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came for you.  I broke up with Tara."  Willow argued with herself.  "How could I have thought you'd just be waiting for me?"  
  
"Why Willow?"  
  
Willow broke out.  "Because I love you, Oz.  I was just too stupid to realize it.  All that time you were gone, I thought you were never  
  
coming back.  So, I tried to move on, I tried to find someone else.  I confused myself with actually loving Tara, and being in love with  
  
her.  And then... when you came back, I thought I wanted her.  I knew her.  I didn't know you.  I forgot what we had...what we have.  I  
  
was confused...and scared that for once, I didn't know who you were.  We'd both changed.  But it doesn't matter now."  Willow  
  
turned around and ran out of the building.  
  
Oz walked back to his apartment, and met up with Solace coming out.  She was fully dressed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Solace sighed.  "Oz, you need to be with her.  I can tell you still love each other.  And you don't know it, yet, but you're relationship  
  
is meant to be."  Oz looked into her eyes and saw stars of knowledge in them.  She leaned over and whispered in his ear.  "She's  
  
ready for you."  Then, she kissed him lightly on the lips.  "I love you, Oz.  Bye."  
  
She went around the corner, and left him forever.  Oz lay his forehead on the wall sadly.  "Damn." 


	8. Chapter 8

~*Part 8*~  
  
*The song is On the Sea by Vertical Horizon.  BTW, this is from their CD, There and Back Again.  On verse was chopped out.*  
  
June 26, 2001  
  
Willow threw everything into her suitcase as fast as she could.  She was hurt.  She wasn't going to go through this again.  Thinking  
  
about him, knowing he couldn't be with her.  It was just like when he left almost two years ago...  She had to get out of there, and  
  
back to Sunnydale.  Where could she go where she wouldn't remember him?  Fresh tears fell down her face as she remembered  
  
what she had seen this morning.  Oz had moved on, right when she really wanted him.  She felt selfish.  How could she just expect  
  
him to wait for her forever...she hadn't.  
  
Willow looked around the room to make sure she had everything, and left.  She walked down the hallway to the elevator, and set her  
  
suitcase down.  She heard someone pounding on doors down the hall, and then yelling.  She turned around and went to see what  
  
was going on.  Oz was down the hall knocking on doors, asking for her.  Through everything he still wanted her.  
  
**No fog clear in the moonlight  
  
The stars shine so bright now's the time**  
  
"Oz, stop."  
  
He turned at the sound of her voice.  "Willow?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Oz was confused.  "Looking for you."  
  
She shook her head.  "Oz, don't do this.  You have someone else, someone who loves you."  
  
"I love *you*."  
  
**I close my eyes - soft wind touch my face  
  
Cool sand upon the place where I once kissed you**  
  
"No.  You can't just give up everything..."  
  
Oz interrupted her.  "Solace broke up with me."  
  
Willow stopped and looked at him, sadly.  "Why?"  
  
"She said we were still in love with each other.  That we're meant to be."  
  
   
  
**And held you close  
  
Now I will reach for the stars  
  
Because Oh my love, that's where you are**  
  
She could hear the determination in his voice.  "Meant to be?"  She looked at him, feeling sad that he still believed they could be  
  
together.  "How can that be?  All the things we've gone through, that have pushed us apart.  And you still believe...in us?"  
  
"You don't?"  She shook her head fiercely, trying not to let him see what she actually felt inside.  "Why are you trying to push me  
  
away?"  
  
"I-I'm not."  She tried to hold her ground.  
  
Oz looked her in the eyes.  "You are."  
  
**Though the storms of black night rage on  
  
I still see your face  
  
I still feel your lips on mine  
  
And though my heart feels all alone without you  
  
I still hear you sing to me  
  
I still hear your voice on the sea**  
  
She didn't know what to say.  "Good-bye, Oz."  She stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed behind her.  As soon as she  
  
was free from his sight, she let all the emotion go.  *I won't ever see him again...*  A few tears slipped down her cheeks.  The  
  
elevator dinged to alert her that she was in the lobby.  She quickly wiped away her tears, so they weren't visible.  Out of the elevator  
  
she went straight to the front desk to sign out.  She had to use all of her strength to not turn around and run back upstairs.  
  
**  
  
Waves crash break the silence  
  
Gulls cry a song of lament  
  
I walk on through the stormy night  
  
The air cries flash of anger  
  
Dark night enshrouds the stranger all alone without you  
  
Now I will reach for the stars  
  
Because Oh my love, that's where you are **  
  
Oz watched the elevator doors close.  It was happening again.  He was losing her, again.  He wouldn't let her go this time.  She had  
  
come to him.  Even if she wouldn't admit it.  They needed each other.  He had to go after her.  Oz ran to the emergency stairs.  
  
"Willow!"  She wouldn't turn around.  "Willow, wait.  Please."  
  
**Lay you, lay you down  
  
Lay you, lay you down  
  
Lay you, lay you down  
  
Lay you, lay you down  
  
Lay you, lay you down  
  
Lay you, lay you down  
  
Lay you, lay you down  
  
Lay you, lay you down**  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.  He stood looking at her.  Waiting.  She stood looking at him.  Waiting.  There  
  
were both waiting for an eternity, for someone to make a move.  
  
He hesitated for a moment, and leaned into a full force kiss.  God, it had been so long.  Everything he hadn't done with her for two  
  
years came in full passion.  His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her tightly against him.  In the back of his mind he realized  
  
she wasn't pulling away, and that was good.  This was the way everything was supposed to be.  After a minute they slowly parted,  
  
and looked around.  Everyone in the hotel was looking at them.  
  
"Oz?"  Willow called him.  
  
"Hm..?"  
  
"I still haven't turned in my room key."  Oz turned around eyeing her.  What was she suggesting?  She leaned over and whispered in  
  
his ear, softly.  "You want to go upstairs?"  
  
Oz blushed behind his ears and nodded.  Willow smiled.  Oz was back, and their relationship was back.  They both hurried hand in  
  
hand up to her room.  
  
   
  
******  
  
Next Morning  
  
June 27, 2001  
  
**No fog clear in the moonlight  
  
The stars shine so bright now's the time  
  
I close my eyes - soft wind touching my face  
  
Cool sand upon the place where I once kissed you  
  
And held you close  
  
Now I will reach for the stars  
  
Because Oh my love, that's where you are**  
  
Willow lay in Oz's arms.  She felt warm, tingly, and completely safe.  Oz was still asleep, but she liked watching him sleep.  Her  
  
eyes caught on a green stone with red flecks tied on a leather cord around his neck.  She hadn't noticed it when they had been  
  
busy...with other things...  She sat up, careful not to wake him.  It looked like a bloodstone.  
  
A voice startled her out of her thoughts.  "It's a bloodstone."  
  
Willow smiled.  "Good morning.  Or is it afternoon?"  
  
Oz pulled her back down with him.  "Afternoon."  
  
"Where did you get it?"  She asked, looking at the green stone.  
  
Oz looked at it as if it reminded him of something sad.  "A woman in Tibet offered to burn an herb for me, and let me keep this stone  
  
as part of it."  
  
"What did you burn an herb for?"  Willow asked curious.  
  
**Though the storms of black night rage on  
  
I still see your face  
  
I still feel your lips on mine  
  
And though my heart feels all alone without you  
  
I still hear you sing to me  
  
I still hear your voice on the sea **  
  
"I burned it for you."  At Willow's look, he clarified.  "It was almost Christmas, and I wanted to come back to you, but I knew I wasn't  
  
ready.  I thought you would be sad, missing me.  And I wanted you to be happy.  So, I burned a cypress herb for you."  
  
Willow nodded.  "What did you use the bloodstone for?"  
  
Oz didn't understand.  "Happiness..."  
  
Willow shook her head.  "Cypress is for happiness, but bloodstone isn't."  
  
"I don't know.  Aradia said..."  
  
"Aradia?"  Oz nodded.  He could see Willow was surprised at something, and thinking.  He grabbed her hand, and she looked him in  
  
the eyes.  "Aradia is...uh...the protectress of Witches.  And...bloodstone it's used a lot to...to renew relationships...help them  
  
flourish.  Aradia...she didn't do anything strange, or..."  
  
"She disappeared."  
  
Willow smiled.  "Wow.  She must've helped me figure out what I really wanted..."  She trailed off, and sat next to him.  "Oz?  I..I  
  
need to tell you something.  Before you left..I was ready to be with you forever.  I loved you.  But, I was unsure and scared that  
  
maybe I was missing something.  That maybe I was supposed to be with someone else.  I didn't want any regrets."  She paused to  
  
see what he was thinking.  She was hurting him.  She knew if she didn't continue, she wouldn't be able to finish.  "Then, Tara came  
  
along, and I felt strongly about her.  As strong as our relationship.  I had to take the chance and see if my relationship with Tara  
  
would work.  I never meant to hurt you, but now...I'm ready for you.  No regrets."  
  
**Though the storms of black night rage on  
  
I still see your face  
  
I still feel your lips on mine  
  
And though my heart feels all alone without you  
  
I still hear you sing to me  
  
I still hear your voice on the sea....**  
  
"Are you sure?"  He asked sadly.  
  
"Yes.  I guess...Aradia helped us out?  We should thank her."  
  
"Later."  Oz grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down on top of him as Willow laughed.  "We're busy right now."  
  
   
  
THE END  
  
   
  
Whatcha think?  Finally, the end? 


End file.
